Vampire Task Force leader
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Steve McGarrett and Mick St John are the same person, Mick left LA after Coraline turned Beth into a vampire and had Beth try and Kill Mick. Mick changed his name to Steve McGarret to honour his late best friend in Pearl Harbour and joined the marines, then the Task Force on Hawaii. But when Beth returns, he has to protect his one true love, Kono Kalakula and the Five-0 Task Force.
1. The past haunts you

**Vampire and Five-0?**

When Mick St John left Beth Turner in Los Angeles, after Coraline turned her into a vampire and had her try and kill Mick, Josef had suggested to create a new life and identity. Mick remembered when he served in Hawaii's Pearl Harbour and became friends with Steven McGarrett, Steve had always told him "if you need family, I'm always your brother" that was barely three hours before the _USS Arizona_ had blown up with Steve on board with other crew members that were lost that day when Japan had launched an attack on Hawaii.

He took Steve's name when John McGarrett accepted Mick into his family, Mary McGarrett loved Steve/Mick as a brother. To her and John, it didn't matter that Steve was a vampire, they loved him as who he was. Even when he signed up for the Marines and left Hawaii to be deployed in North Korea to get the brother of Victor Hessen. But the brother was killed, even when Steve tried to save him. Victor killed John in his rage and Steve drained his brother's corpse of blood so that he would be alright returning to Honolulu, Hawaii again.

He was depressed as he walked to the helicopter in his military dress uniform "hey McGarrett, when was the last time you were in Hawaii?" He was asked, Steve was tempted to say 'December 1942' "too long" he said, keeping his vampire past a secret from everyone minus Mary, John and the late Doris McGarrett. He was met by the governor of the island, but refused to join her task force until he met Danny Williams and his 'father's' protégée Chin Ho Kelly, who brought his cousin Konoa 'Kono' Kalakula, a police rookie form the academy.

As the years passed for Steve, he managed to avenge John's death and discover that Shellbourne was an alive Doris McGarrett. But it was during a shootout with Honolulu PD and the Five-0 Task Force when Steve's secret was revealed to the team. The day had begun fine, even though it was a hot sunny day in Hawaii, Steve was able to tolerate the heat after living in Hawaii for years. Josef had decided to visit as well "Josef, whatever you do, don't bite anyone on my island, do I make myself clear?" He said to him as Josef lounged on Steve's couch "loud an' clear, Mick. Or is it Steve now?" Steve rolled his eyes at his second sire and grabbed his gun and badge so he was ready for work "Steve! We're burning daylight here!" A voice yelled. Steve smirked at the loud tone of his partner "in a minute, Danno!" He yelled back.

* * *

He turned to Josef "I gotta run, see you later" he said as he and Josef left the house and the last day of Steve's 'normal' life was about to come crashing down on him. "Steve, what's with you today? You're just jumpy and definitely not eager to be at work" Steve looked at his partner "why do you say that?" He asked. "Last time you were like this for work was when you were sent to Oahu Correctional Facility" Danny answered. Steve shuddered at the thought of that.

"Look, Danny I'm fine. It's just hard to explain" he said, Danny nodded as they pulled into the Palace "tell me later alright?" He asked, Steve nodded. But he wasn't about to tell Danny about his vampirism, he wouldn't know how any of Five-0 would react if they discovered Steve wasn't human and he also didn't want to lose their trust in him as well as his friends. But when Honolulu PD needed their help in a drugs bust, they had to be ready to fight the dealers. But when they tried to apprehend the cartel, the leader shot Steve just below his shoulder, Kono shot the leader and looked at her boss. He was paler than she'd ever seen him! "Boss?" She knelt down and looked at Steve's wound which was beginning to heal!

"Kono, just get the bullet out" he asked, Kono asked Chin and Danny to hold Steve down while she worked on his still-healing wound and got out the bullet "Steve, how the hell did you heal so fast?" Chin gaped at their boss. Steve looked embarrassed and ashamed "something I want to tell you when we get back to my place" he said, Kono nodded and gave the bullet to one of the officers to send to HPD to analyse and see what calibre it was and where the cartel had managed to get it into their gang and onto Hawaii.

* * *

Danny helped Steve into their car and drove with Chin and Kono behind him to Steve's place where Steve instantly collapsed onto his couch "ow, what happened to you?" The guy Danny had seen talking to Steve earlier that morning appeared "shot, what do you think, Josef?" Steve shot back. "Wait, you two know each other?" Danny and the others were confused. Josef looked at Kono in appreciation "don't even think about it. She'll kick you into next week, Josef. Believe me" Steve warned. Josef just shrugged at him.

Steve sighed and began to explain everything to his team, they deserved it and they needed to know what would happen with Steve when he was shot "a vampire? How?" Kono asked him in shock, Steve glanced at Josef who winced at the first time Steve (as Mick St John) was changed "first time was when I got married in 1942. My then wife, Coraline had turned me and I wasn't exactly happy with her 'wedding present', but then I met Josef. He showed me it wasn't all bad. Long story short, I met a girl in Los Angeles named Beth Turner and I eventually found a cure for my 'condition'. But when she was taken, I had to beg Josef to turn me back into a vampire. Then my ex-wife came back and turned the girl I loved into a vampire to kill me. That's why I left and was taken into my late best friend's family" he said.

Danny winced in sympathy with Steve/Mick "damn, and I thought Rachel keeping Grace away from me was bad" Steve gave him a wry grin "yeah, luckily for you, Rachel is a human, not a vampire. She's just a leech" Danny snorted "got that right" Kono grinned at their banter while Chin had a small smirk and shook his head "our boss is a vampire, what next?" Steve couldn't help but laugh at Chin's comment along with Danny's "I dunno, maybe one of us being a werewolf?" joke, which set off the Five-0 laughing like kids again. "This wasn't how I thought this was gonna be like" Steve said "hey, we know you. Being a vampire, Steve, doesn't change that" Kono assured him. Steve smiled at her. Damn, she was so cute.

* * *

As they left, only Kono remained "need a drink?" She asked, walking to his raised kitchenette "there's a bag of blood for me in the second freezer" Steve said, using his abilities to appear behind her "whoa, that was cool" Kono said, getting a little shock as Steve was suddenly behind her and slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her neck gently. She moaned a little and leaned into him "need anything?" He said softly, Kono turned and said "just you" Steve smiled again, showing her his fangs, but then he softly kissed her on her lips. Kono was surprised, but melted in his strong arms. One of Steve's arms was around her waist and the other was around her chest, holding her close to him.

This was how he had wanted to be with Beth, someone who saw past the vampire in him and saw the real Mick St John/Steven 'Steve' McGarrett. Kono was that one girl who saw it. He just wanted her and she wanted him, they pulled apart and Kono blushed "I shouldn't do this with my boss" she said, Steve smirked "why not? You've had a crush on me for months, Kono. Even Chin and Danny know it. I've been the same" Kono looked startled at Steve/Mick. Then she smiled and kissed him again.

Steve swept her up in his arms and carried her to his room where he lay her on the bed, but she pulled him on top of her "you love me? For the real me?" He asked, Kono looked a little confused "yeah, because being a vampire doesn't change anything, Steve" she said, melting back into him as he took her top off and still kissed her passionately. The two didn't know it, but they were soul mates. They were meant to be with each other. Danny and Chin knew it, but it was something Steve and Kono had to discover for themselves as they spent the night passionately together. Kono was stunned on how Steve knew to make a woman feel good, but that may have been because he was over eighty years old but looked no more than thirty four.

* * *

When Kono woke the next morning, she tried to move but was locked in place by an inhumanely strong arm, she glanced over and Steve was smirking at her "morning" he said. Kono grinned at her boss "one question I forgot to ask, how you are able to be in the burning heat of Hawaiian sunlight?" Steve grinned "I doesn't affect me anymore. It did bother me when I came back to Hawaii, but not anymore" he said, gently kissing her neck and brushing her skin with the tips of his fangs. Kono squirmed in pleasure and moved closer to him, Steve knew Beth would come looking for him. But he'd moved on from her after Coraline corrupted her and convinced her to try and kill him as Mick.

He had to protect Kono, he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe. They got up and got dressed for their usual work day, but as Steve left the house with Kono, he could have sworn he saw Beth for a minute glaring at the Hawaiian girl with her former lover, then vanishing. Kono turned to Steve "don't worry, I saw her too" she assured him. Steve smiled sadly "but Beth's convinced I still love her, she'll hurt you and if that happens, chin won't forgive me" Kono placed a hand on his chest and looked at him. Steve may look young, but she saw the weariness in his eyes. "She won't, you won't let that happen" then she kissed him again.

* * *

They got into Steve's car and drove to the Palace "what we got?" Steve asked, walking in with Kono "apart from seeing our boss and my cousin together? Nothing much" Chin said, smirking at the blush on Steve's pale skin and Kono's tanned skin.

Danny laughed "hey, at least Steve's with someone whop sees past the immortal guy" he said. Steve rolled his eyes at his partner and went into his office "okay, you and Steve are actually...you know...a couple?" Danny whispered to Kono, who shrugged "I don't know, he saw his ex-girlfriend this morning and was a little shaken by it" she said. Danny looked at his boss concerned, Steve had his head down and was apparently working on some paperwork, but Danny knew that Steve's vampire abilities allowed him to hear what they were saying "hey, Steve won't let anyone hurt you, cuz. Anyway, didn't he say to Josef last night, you'd kick them into next week" Chin told his cousin.

* * *

Beth had followed them and saw Steve and Kono at the Palace, she scowled. She wanted Mick, dead or alive, but he was hers! Not that whore of a damned Hawaiian native on his 'task force'. She huffed and ran off to find Coraline, but was slammed against a wall near the Palace "going somewhere, Beth?" There was Mick without his team and on his own. "Mick, come back to me?" She said, a seductive smirk on her face. But Steve was impassive "stay away from Kono and my team, that also includes me" he snarled and left her once again.

But Coraline knew how to take Kono, she swore to make Steve/Mick suffer for what he had done to her and Beth. What better way than to take his soul mate? What would he do to get his precious 'Kono' back? "How? How do we take her, mother?" Beth asked, sitting in Coraline's hotel room in Honolulu "we take her when Mick is distracted" she said, Beth shook her head "mother, he's like us still and she knows about vampires thanks to Mick" she said, Coraline grinned sadistically "we take her and torture her" she said, Beth smirked in agreement.

* * *

Steve enjoyed being...well...himself. He was able to be a vampire in the Palace and not have to hide it from his team anymore, but that didn't stop him from dangling suspects off a roof, tying them to Danny's Camero or other forms of 'interrogation'. When Beth and Coraline took Kono, Steve was with Danny at seas with a suspect in the Shark Tank "think we've left it long enough?" The vampire asked, Danny looked at the terrified suspect "yeah" he snorted, Steve couldn't help laughing as well. Just another day in Hawaii.

When Steve and Danny got back to the Palace, they were met by Chin "you seen Kono?" He asked Steve, the two looked at each other "no, last time I saw her was before Danny and I left" Steve said, then growled in irritation "Coraline, she's the one who took Kono" Danny knew when someone messed with one of the Five 0, they messed with them all. But when it came to someone Steve loved, hell was to pay. Danny sat Steve down and gave him a glass of blood to calm him "what's the plan?" Chin asked, agitated as Coraline took his cousin and he was pissed at the fact she had pissed off the wrong vampire in Hawaii "find Coraline and get Kono back, I'm not having a member of my Task Force captive like a rat" Steve said, draining the glass and glancing at the photograph of them on his desk. Steve had his arm around Kono's waist and was laughing at her shock.

* * *

Kono had woken with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together, where in Hawaii was she? Where were her _Ohana_? "Comfortable?" A woman sneered, Kono shot a glare at Beth Turner "wait until my _Ohana_ come, you mess with anyone related to the Five 0, you mess with all of them. Especially Steve when he's pissed off" she snarled. Beth wasn't fazed by Kono's attitude to her and Coraline "you call him Steve, but he's born Mick St John" she said, smirking at the bound Five-0.

Beth was messing with the wrong people, mess with anyone Steve/Mick cared about? It was the last thing some asshole did. The next morning, they had found him drained of blood and hanging off the side of a building, they hadn't known at the time it was Steve who'd done it. But then they'd figured out after Steve had told them his secret.

* * *

Steve knew something was different with him and Kono when the two spent the previous night together, something had bonded the vampire and the human better than when he used to love Beth. Like Steve's soul was entwined with Kono's. Beth even knew that she wasn't Steve/Mick's bonded, but she was possessive over him and wanted him.


	2. Past Troubles come to haunt you

**Past Troubles**

As Steve and the other two Five-0 members worked to find Kono, Steve was reminded of a night over ten years ago:

"Mick, please. Please don't go!" Beth cried as he packed the final box in his apartment in Los Angeles "Beth, I'm sorry. But it's the only way people can't find out who I am" he protested. Beth was one of the two humans that knew Mick St John was a vampire, but Mick always had remained in Los Angeles ever since his ex-wife had turned him into a vampire like her.

Beth still begged him to stay "Beth, I can't. I'm sorry" that was the last time Mick saw Beth before he left for his new apartment in San Francisco, he did return to see her for one last time before he permanently left the US for Hawaii.

Unfortunately for Mick, Coraline had found Beth first and 'nursed' her back to full health from her broken heart. Mick had stopped by Buzzwire news "hey Elaine, Beth around?" He asked. Elaine James shook her head "she's been missing since last week" the PI in Mick kicked in and he left quickly to find his former girlfriend "Josef, you seen Beth…AH HELL, what the fuck were you thinking?" Mick wasn't impressed with Josef covered in blood again.

"What? I didn't do anything to your girlfriend" he said, Mick rolled his eyes "whatever, you seen Beth though? Her editor's worried sick about her" Josef looked at Mick in sympathy. "Mick, there's something you need to know…uh…well…Coraline turned her into one of us."

There was silence between the two vampires "what?" Mick growled "not long after you left, Coraline found her and 'fixed' her broken heart by turning her into a vampire. Now she's got a price on your head" the older vampire explained


End file.
